Onasi
by 00NaTeLy00
Summary: Lo que puedes llegar a ser por tu angel


_Hola bueno soy buen en esto de los fics y esta historia de mi amigo Cheche me facino espero q a ustedes tambien, asi q sin mas que decir lean:_

**-.-.-ÁNGEL DEL DIABLO-.-.-**

Esta es la historia de un ser oscuro cuyo legado de horror y tortura trascendió los tiempos hasta la época que conocemos. Bajo la figura de un joven, dominaba un ser llamado Orochimaru, cuyo único fin era infundir el tormento que había prometido, antes de ser asesinado en el siglo XV. Ya que mediante el joven realizaría su venganza.

Esto comenzó en los remotos países de oriente donde Orochimaru dominaba a todo ser viviente, apoyado por la más bajas y oscuras almas en pena. Dicho ser dominaba con mano de hierro, infundiendo en cada persona un horror descriptible como el tormento del mismo infierno Dantesco. Ante la presencia de éste la sangre fluye, calida, sutil, las venas se coagulan, la piel se hela, se diluye, se congela. Los sentimientos de enojo, dolor, tristeza, maldad, odio, tormento y frustración recorren tu cuerpo, haciéndote desear la más fría pero confortante muerte.

Desde un principio sus pensamientos, preocupaciones y miedos lo dominaban, había tenido un presentimiento extraño, pero el lo refirió a que tenia un poco de miedo de estar tan lejos de su hogar.

En realidad este joven había llegado ahí hace un par de meses, era un estudiante de literatura y un gran escritor de poemas, pero los pensamientos de este chico eran los mas sombríos y por lo tanto, la escuela no tuvo más remedio que expulsarlo al considerar un insulto sus poemas dedicados a la muerte y a un tal Orochimaru.

Anteriormente él había sido un ser distinto. Era un ser normal cuyo propósito era permanecer con vida ante la guerra que se había desatado en aquel remoto país. Su único deber era escribir lo sucedido, para que así las futuras generaciones supieran los hechos de la que fue y ha sido la más sangrienta guerra de todos los tiempos. "La guerra de el bien contra el mal".

No obstante en aquella guerra conoció a la que seria su tormento durante la estancia de su invitado.

La primera vez que la vio, él estaba escribiendo sentado enseguida de un manantial y al levantar la mirada quedó pasmado con sus bellísimos ojos de un color jade oscuro, era de estatura media, lucia un maravilloso cuerpo, tenía cabello lizo y rosa, labios carnosos que hacían desearlos y mirándola directamente. Dijo:

-"Detrás de tus ojos se esconde un gran misterio".

Tratando de descifrar por que sus bellos ojos, radiaban tanta tristeza y soledad. Se quedaron fijos el uno al otro.

Después de varios minutos no sabia que pensar pues algo lo estremecía por dentro y no sabia que era ese sentimiento a lo cual lo único que pudo exclamar fue:

-Perdón por mi descortesía, mi nombre es Sasuke y quisiera saber tu nombre. Se escucho todo en silencio y al ver que no contestaba nada el insistió con la pregunta.

A lo que la muchacha respondió:

-Esta es la zona de la muerte es peligroso estar aquí. Ven con migo a mi refugio, allí estaremos a salvo.

Leo la siguió y estando segura la muchacha prosiguió. Mi nombre es Onasi pero dime Sakura no me gusta mucho el otro. El muchacho se mostró muy interesado en su nombre a lo que pregunto:

-¿Qué significa?

-Y ella dijo:

-Ángel del diablo.

Desde ese momento Sasuke la iba a visitar todos los días hasta que llegó a enamorarse de ella; cierto día Sasuke se vio envuelto en un tiroteo en el que resulto herido y al no haber nadie que lo ayudara quedo inconciente. Despertó en una celda. Y al verse perdido comenzó a escribir con un pedazo de carbón lo que imaginó al estar dormido:

La muerte llora por mí  
Con dolor y en silencio por una traición

Promesas que di, y en el olvido quedaron  
Lentamente de su lado me fui…  
Perdido en mi agonía, sentí  
La brisa de algún mar, oculto en tu corazón  
Y con el deseo de una destrucción  
Golpeo el recuero del amor que viví  
Y mis lágrimas quieren huir de mí  
Ya que la muerte me roba un beso sin ilusión  
Mientras desnuda mi miedo, que no conocí  
Porque llore, porque morí  
Donde ha quedado esa triste canción  
Que por mi noche de soledad, a lo lejos oí  
Y sin ningún motivo se apodero de mí,  
Me hace el amor la muerte, con mucha pación  
Y me acuesta a su lado sin ninguna ilusión  
Saca mi vida, me la arrebata y la manda a Cansí  
Y por el solitario bosque una rosa negra cogí,  
Donde leviatán se apodera de mi alma sin ninguna razón  
Y de mis ojos ríos de sangre salieron  
Y solamente puede enterrarle una daga en el corazón, y reí…  
Ya que la esperanza del hombre destruí  
Y encávese con despecho una revolución  
Y en mi mente pasea un pensamiento, de que así…  
No quedare en el olvido y moriré por ti…  
Y viajare a un lugar de la tierra sin solución  
Y dormiré tranquilamente, pensando en ti…

(MUERTE)

Y con mi sangre

me postro ante ti

tan solo con que me des

una oportunidad de volver a ver a mi ángel.

Y como por arte de magia al terminar de escribir, aparecieron tres hombres vestidos de negro y lo liberaron. En ese mismo momento, visito a Sakura sabiendo que había estado a punto de morir. Esa misma noche sintió perfectamente que se le iba el aliento mientras sus ojos se tornaban de negro y su piel se blanqueaba al mismo tiempo que pensaba en Sakura y escuchaba la voz de Orochimaru que decía:

¡Ha llegado mi hora! ¡Mi reinado comienza hoy!

Desde entonces la oscuridad dominaba comandada por Orochimaru y sus tropas de la muerte, llevando la desgracia a todos los pueblos que vivieran sin ella. Pero cuando llego al refugio donde vivía Sakura, Orochimaru vio en ella a la misma doncella por la que había perdido la vida y decidió tomarla para recordar lo que el un día fue.

Ese hecho marco la verdadera batalla del bien contra el mal.

Sasuke, que había perdido el control de su cuerpo pero no de su alma comenzó a luchar contra el ser oscuro, y al verse en apuros decidió que lo más honorable seria morir por su doncella al igual que Orochimaru. Y tomando una espada termino con su propia vida.

"Pobre poeta que creyó en el amor,

Enamorado de un ángel, que a su corazón robo

Prisionero de sus labios, enamorado de sus ojos

Tonto soñador que ahora muere de dolor…"

FIN

_A todos los que llegaron hasta aqui espero q me dejen un comentarios se acepta de todo asi para poder saber si sigo subiendo_

_Arigato mina_

_dejen review onegai_


End file.
